This invention relates generally to motor vehicle frame and drive shaft extensions. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for extending the length of a vehicle chassis and drive shaft without having to rebalance the lengthened drive shaft assembly.
It is frequently desired to lengthen a vehicle chassis, such as a truck chassis. This requires a corresponding extension of the driving mechanism, typically by adding a section to the drive shaft. Previously, however, such extended drive shaft assemblies have required rebalancing the entire assembly after the extension is added, resulting in additional time, labor and expense.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for extending the length of a vehicle chassis and drive shaft without the need to rebalance the lengthened drive shaft assembly.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.